


Lost in the moment

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Ballet, F/M, John Wick (Movies) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: You’re hired to do the ballet choreography on John Wick 3. While you danced on stage you get startled by a man sitting in the audience
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 28





	Lost in the moment

“Just do your thing. I’m sure it will be perfect. And to be honest I have no idea from ballet choreography, that’s why I hired the best. You came highly recommended. I saw you a couple of times with the ABA when you still danced. Impressive.” Chad Stahelski smiled at you.

“Thank you very much. So we’re on for the final rehearsal tomorrow?” You asked blushing, ignoring the compliments.

“Yes. You have the whole building for yourself and the dancers. I will however sneak in to watch at some point.”

“Sure. Great. Then let me get back to it.”

You had been approached to work on a choreography for a little ballet piece on John Wick 3 earlier this year. After dancing for almost 20 years you only recently got into working as a choreographer.

You had danced everywhere. Royal Opera. Lincoln Center. You name it. You even won awards for your dancing and were known all around the world for having the perfect feet.

But now, 33 years old, it was time for something new.

You had been working with 10 of the best dancers for the last 3 weeks to get the choreography right. And you were happy with the result. Still, you were quite nervous about the next couple of days. You had worked on films before, but you were never responsible for so many people.

The next morning came fast. It was 6 am when you were standing in your bathroom, looking at your tired face. Your hair was already up in a tight bun on your head. There was no need for make up, as you would most likely sweat it all out by the end of the day.

“You can do it.” You said to yourself as you leave your hotel 15 minutes later.

Chad had been impressed when he came to watch the rehearsals. And that was all that mattered.

It had been a long day in this beautiful theatre. And your feet were itching. You wanted to dance on that impressive stage.

“Honestly I’m impressed. You know that we are planning a spin-off of these movies, which will be playing in this ballet world. And I think I would love for you to work on that.”

“Wow. Okay. Sure. Thank you so much. I would love to.”

“So it’s settled then.” He winked at you.

“Would it be okay, if I stay here a little longer?”

“Sure. Security is here around the clock. Just tell them when you leave.”

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

There was something magical about being on a theatre stage. Even more so, when you’re the only person in the room. You stretched your tired muscles and searched for the familiar piece of music on your iPhone. Thankfully you knew how to connect your phone to the music system and it wasn’t long before the tunes of Giselle came to your ears. You walked to the middle of the stage and rolled your head before you stood on your toes, your arms above your head and started to dance.

You tried to describe to a journalist once how you felt while you dance. There wasn’t a word invented for it yet. You felt free. Powerful. Happy. Sad. Lonely. Together. You felt everything at once when you danced.

You didn’t see him in the dark corner of the theatre. He only came here to meet up with Chad, who had forgotten to inform him, that they finished earlier. He made a habit out of visiting the locations he shot in beforehand. He usually was the only one there. But not today. Fascinated he stood in the dark corner watching her lost in the dance.

He would never understand why so many people didn’t take ballet for serious. The strength, coordination, work one had to put in there, to only try to dance was impressive. And the woman who he watched dancing on stage right this moment had to be one of the best of them.

He didn’t want to disturb you, but he slowly left the corner he had been watching you in, walking down, to sit in the second row to watch you dance.

It was 10 minutes later, when you finally noticed someone sitting in the audience section. You were standing in a split on your tiptoes, coming out of your zone. Seeing someone when you were supposed to be alone startled you and you lost your balance, falling ungracefully on your butt.

“Owww.” You whined before you turned your head alarmed to where a man had been sitting, but now was making it’s way to you.

“Shit. Sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt. I came here to meet with Chad but he’s already gone…” He talked as he made it’s way to you. With big eyes you sat on the floor, hugging you left knee, when he came to stand in front of you.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking down at you.

“Other than my ego? Sure.”

“I really didn’t want to scare you. You danced so beautifully, I just wanted to watch.”

He was now squatting in front of you. His eyes full of concern.

“Thank you Mr. Reeves.”

“Keanu. Please.” He smiled, putting a stray of his hair behind his ear, which had fallen down.

“Y/N.”

“Oh. You’re the choreographer. Now it makes sense.”

“Did you think I was some stray ballet dancer, that broke into the theatre to dance in here?” She teased him.

“Of course not. No. I heard a lot about you. Chad is quite the fan.” He said. A light blush graced her cheeks.

“So. You sure you’re okay? Or do you need a doctor?” Keanu asked. He didn’t want to be responsible for any injury his sudden appearance could have inflicted.

Pushing herself up from the ground she came to stand on her toes.

“I’m okay. Really.” She assured him, doing a little pirouette when he also came to stand.

“Thank god. I didn’t want to be the one responsible for a career to end.”

“I can still choreograph in a wheel chair.”

“But you couldn’t dance anymore.”

“That’s just a hobby at this point. I’m too old to dance.”

“Too old. You can’t be older than 25.” He said surprised.

“Charmer.”

“I’m serious.”

“Me too.” She smirked. He really was even more attractive standing in front of her. She knew that she would meet him at some point on this job, so she had watched the last two John Wick Movies, to know what all of this was about. She was probably the only person on this planet who hadn’t heard of John Wick. She knew Keanu though. From The Matrix.

“So I don’t want to keep you. Chad left an hour ago though, and I should probably go too. Long day tomorrow.” She said.

“Yes. Sure. I should probably go back too.”

They still were standing in the middle of the stage, looking at each other.

“Do… Do you maybe need a lift back to the hotel? I could drop you off.” Keanu asked her. Her hotel was only a 10 minute walk from here, but it was New York. And it was 11 pm. And she trusted Keanu Reeves not to be an axe murderer (the internet would know that by now)

“That would be wonderful. Just let me grab my stuff.”

Turns out they were staying in the same hotel. And they liked the same brand of red wine that was served at the hotel bar.

“So you were the dancer for Mila Kunis in Black Swan?” Keanu asked fascinated.

“Yes I was. It was the first time I came in contact with all that Hollywood stuff.”

“You never thought of doing something permanent in Hollywood? They are always searching for good choreographers around there.”

“You don’t even know if I’m good. You only saw me dance for what? 2 minutes?”

“I was actually standing there for almost 20 minutes before I came up to sit in front of you.” He confessed. She gasped seemingly shocked.

“And that’s why I know you are good enough. You would be the best out there.”

“Stop it.” She punched his chest lightly. “That’s the red wine talking.”

“Try all you want. It’s not the red wine. I only had half a glass.” He glanced to the clock. It was 2 am.

“Shit. I really need to get to bed. I need to be on set in 5 hours.”

“Crap. Me too.”

They drowned both their glasses and then walked to the elevator.

“Maybe I can invite you for dinner some time?” Keanu finally asked.

“Maybe you can.” She winked at him smiling, leaving him standing in the hotel lobby.


End file.
